Ratchet (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Ratchet is the main protagonist of the Ratchet & Clank series, being one of the titular heroes and a main playable character in the series. He is the last remaining lombax in the universe, a skilled mechanic, and intergalactic hero who wields a variety of extremely powerful weapons. Ratchet was born on Fastoon in the Polaris Galaxy, son of Kaden, guardian of the Dimensionator, and grew up as an orphaned mechanic on planet Veldin in the Solana Galaxy. His life was changed once he met Clank, a small robot who crash-landed on Veldin, and who would become his lifelong companion and best friend. The two shared many adventures, often working alongside Captain Qwark, in which they defeated galactic criminals and supervillains, the most notable of which being Dr. Nefarious. During this time, Ratchet has worked with MegaCorp as a commando, the Galactic Rangers as a sergeant, Q-Force as a leading member, and the Polaris Defense Force. Ratchet is a street-wise, headstrong lombax who has shown immense bravery and enjoys challenge. He cares about protecting people of the galaxy, but particularly cares passionately about his close friends, and his home world of Veldin. He is a skilled mechanic, and a wielder of many powerful weapons and gadgets, manufactured by Gadgetron, MegaCorp, GrummelNet, the lombaxes and others, that make him a formidable hero. His most common weapon is an OmniWrench, which he uses in melee combat. Statistics Tier: At least High 8-C, likely High 4-C physically. 8-B to Low 7-B. 5-B to High 4-C. High 5-A to 3-C. Likely 2-A | 4-B Name: Ratchet, Ratchet of Veldin, Butcher of Bogon, Sarge Origin: Ratchet & Clank (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 17 to 26 Classification: Lombax, Intergalactic Supehero, Universal Protector Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Enhanced Accuracy, Martial Arts (As seen here), One-Man Army, Enhanced Reflexes, Supernatural Athleticism, Wall Jump, Double Jump, Ground Pound (via Hyper-Strike), Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency (via Comet-Strike), Enhanced Combat, Combination Attacks, Counter, Resistance to Transmutation (Resisted the Great Clock's energy which can turn oceans into dust. Was unaffected by Nefarious's Biobliterator that turns all organics in Metropolis into robots), Mind Control (Can resist mind control from the Biobliterator and take less damage from it), Sleep Manipulation (Can inhale enormous amounts of Lombax Snooze Mist and still remain awake), Gravity Manipulation (Gravity Boots allow him to ignore any shifts in gravity around him) and Reality Warping (Resisted the Groovitron which can change the white void into a black-like place), Durability Negation (Ratchet's OmniWrench phases through an enemy and infects them with poison and fire to destroy them from the inside via Stalker armor), Healing (Can restore damage he has taken by collecting Nanotech), High-Tech Alien Exoskeleton, High-Tech Exoskeleton and Power Suit (via certain armors), Mechanical Intuition, Enhanced Inventing, Gadget Usage, Hacking (via hacking devices such as Trespasser), Vehicular Mastery, Vehicle Intuition, Construction Tool Weapon Proficiency, Clinging Damage (via certain weapon/wrench/armor mods), Effect Stacking (via weapon mods), Charged Attacks, Enhanced Gunmanship, Hidden Arsenal, Dimensional Storage (Via hammerspace), Danmaku with some rapid-fire guns, Nanite Weaponry, Nanite Artillery, Orgamech Weaponry, Teleportation Artillery and Teleportation (via Teleportinator/Warp Pad), Molecular Manipulation (via Proton Drum), Transmutation and Animal Transmutation (via Sheepinator/Pixelizer), Energy Absorption (Can absorb enemy damage and turn it into an extremely powerful attack via many of his armor sets, like the Mega-Bomb armor), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can steal vitality from enemies via Healing Mod), Explosion Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, BFR and Telekinesis (via Dimensionator/Rift Inducer/Rift Inducer 5000), Interdimensional Travel (via Aphelion's Grav-o-metric Warp Drive and Dimensionator), Time Reduction (Can slow down time to a crawl via Zoni Gun), Tractor Beam Emission (via Tractor Beam), Magma Manipulation, Magma Weaponry and Magma Artillery (via Lava Gun), Napalm Weaponry (via Napalm mod and Negotiator), Antimatter Artillery (via Anti-Matter Rifle/Transfluxor), Intangibility (Stalker armor and Defragmenter allows Ratchet to fire projectiles or attack with strikes that pass through enemies), Gliding (via Heli-Pack/Hoverboots), Flight and Jet Pack Proficiency (via Thruster-Pack), Shapeshifting and Shapeshifting Weaponry, Invulnerability, One Hit Kill and Temporary Invincibility (via Inferno Mode), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his OmniWrench's power via Infernox Crates and augment his defense to up to 96% damage reduction via Chameleon/Stalker Armor sets), Invisibility (via Chameleon armor), Sludge Manipulation (The Sludge Mk. 9 armor coats any projectiles in corrosive sludge to slow down the speed of the attack), Transformation Beam Emission (via Morph-O-Ray), Electric Vortex Creation (via Tempest Launcher), Gravitational Artillery, Gravitational Weaponry and Gravitational Singularity Generation (via Singularity/Vortex Grenade), Radiation Manipulation and Radiation Weaponry, Freezing (via Liquid Nitrogen Gun), Decoy Creation (via Decoy Glove), Dance Manipulation, Musical Inducement and Reality Warping (via Groovitron), Dimensional Rift, Spatial Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (via Rift Inducer/Rift Ripper), Crystal Manipulation (Can generate a mass of crystals upon performing a Hyper-Strike with his OmniWrench via Crystallix armor), Poison Manipulation (Can inflict enemies with poison via Acid Mod/Sludge Mk. 9 Armor/Nano-Swarmers), Sound Manipulation (via Taunter), Animal Weaponry and Animal Artilery (via Sonic Eruptor), Weaponry Refinement and Regeneration (Low; via Nanotech), Magnetic Artillery (via Mag-Net Launcher), Fear Manipulation and Emotion Weaponry (via Nightmare Box/Terroriser), Fire Stream Projection (via Pyrocitor), Fire Ball Projection (via Scorcher), Plasma Ball Projection (via Combuster), Lightning Ball Projection (via Plasma Coil/Storm), Tornado Creation (via Tornado Launcher), Missile Generation, Homing Attack (via Predator Launcher), Summoning and Robot Creation (via Mr. Zurkon and Agents of Doom), Reflective Attacks (via Buzz Blades), Volatile Constructs, Ice Stream Projection (via OmegaTech Frost Cannon), Ice Ball Projection (via Cryoshot), Vacuum Effect (via Suck Cannon. Can suck up the entire reality and enter an another one), Enhanced Strength (via Walloper), Disguise Mastery (via Hologuise), Enhanced Whipmanship (via Lightning Ravager/Plasma Whip), Forcefield Creation (via Holoshield Glove/Shield Charger/Static Barrier), Weather Manipulation (via Thundersmack), Acid Manipulation (via Acid Bomb Glove), Laser Beam Emission (via Laser Tracer), Mind Control (via Hypnomatic/Vox Industries Brainwash mod), Infection (via Infecto Bomb), Weapon Creation, Thermal Weaponry and Thermal Artillery (via Miniturret Glove), Wallcrawling and Self-Destruction (via Spiderbot Glove), Size Manipulation (via Shrink Ray), Gravity Manipulation (via Gravity Boots/Grav-Tether), Surface Running (via Gravity Boots), Magnetism Manipulation (via Bolt Grabber), Plant Growth (via Sprout-O-Matic), Environmental Adaptation (via O2 Mask), Vacuum Adaptation (Can breathe in space), Charge! and Enhanced Speed (via Charge Boots), Attack Reflection and Deflection (via Refractor) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level with weak weapons, physically and OmniWrench (Beat Ultra Thugs-4-Less Leader Mech and Warbots of this size with them), likely Large Star level physically (Can damage/beat every enemy who can regularly tank Ratchet's weaponry below with his OmniWrench alone, making his physicality scaling to his weapons). City Block level to Small City level with more powerful weapons (The Warmonger has at least one megaton payload in each rocket or The Mini Nuke which is a small nuke). Planet level to Large Star level with his strongest weapons (The RYNO V was deemed capable of wiping out all life and being one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, even being banned on a universal scale. Later models of the RYNO and certain other weapons are even more powerful. Considering other weapons in the verse can destroy planets, this means the RYNO weapons are likely worthy of their infamy. Ratchet's black hole weapons such as the Rift Ripper and Singularity Grenade can output energy on this level). Dwarf Star level (Defeated Nefarious' Gadgetron Insta-Mech, which was capable of destroying a dwarf star that could generate planet-busting lasers) to Galaxy level (Comparable to Clank and Captain Qwark, who stopped the Eye of Infinity, a weapon that was going to blow up the Solana Galaxy). Likely Multiverse level+ with Dimensionator (A weapon is said to be able to create a space-time singularity to destroy the universe. Ratchet can also use it to travel infinite dimensions, vaporize organic life, punch holes in the walls of reality and tear infinite amounts of dimensions, universes and realities apart). Can bypass durability with certain weaponry like ones that morph a target's molecular structure or shoot antimatter. Can BFR foes with a miniature black hole gun that sends you to other universes | Solar System level (Aphelion's energy blasts are capable of damaging one of Slag's strongest/toughest ship fighters that withstood a super massive black hole and tanked the Sun) Speed: FTL to Massively FTL+ (Reacted and dodged laser blasts from ships which tagged others at this speed multiple times. Dodged Mr. Eye's lasers which are fast enough to move through gravity. Pilots ships across the galaxy and can travel the entire length of a galaxy in seconds. Can engage in space combat while traveling at these speeds) | Massively FTL+ flight speed (Can fly and pass through planets, moons, 3 suns, sectors, the rings of Saturn, multiple stars, and a super massive black hole) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a human-sized Warbot. Held back a War Grok with only his OmniWrench) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely Large Star Class to Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Building level, likely Large Star level (Can take hits from enemies who can tank hits from his weaponry using his OmniWrench, so it should be comparable to his attack potency. Survives attacks from Qwark's Warmonger and Nefarious's Insta-Mech) to Multiverse level+ (Took energy attacks from Zoni who's energy is at this level, only leaving his arm slightly damaged. Survived a blast from the Great Clock's destructive energy which is capable of destroying an infinite amount of realities), higher with stronger armors | Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Able to win against 100 waves of enemies in a combat arena) Range: Extended melee range with OmniWrench, several dozens of meters with certain weapons. Multiversal+ with Dimensionator (Can travel to infinite dimensions via a wormhole that is a passage through space-time) Standard Equipment: List of weapons, devices, gadgets, armors and items Intelligence: Genius (Was capable of fixing and creating numerous starships, warp drives, and other inventions. Has a very skillful mastery over many weapons and gadgets. Knew Qwark was not to be trusted from the very start of his adventures. Became one of the foremost tactical generals of the Q-Force and led them to victory against Nefarious and the Tyhrranoids) Weaknesses: Can be rather stubborn when it comes to his goals. Is rather reliant on his arsenal. Many of his gadgets are rather situational and not suited for combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyper-Strike:' Ratchet jumps into the air and then slams his OmniWrench onto the ground for massive damage. *'Comet-Strike:' Ratchet hurls his OmniWrench forward to hit far-off targets, it returning back to him like a boomerang. Feats: * Respect thread * Analysis post Key: Base | Aphelion/Other Ships Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2